Slayers Ruby-eyes
by Darketernal
Summary: Zelgadis a trouvé une piste pour son remède mais il a besoin de l'aide de Xellos. Lina et Gourry s'invitent dans cette quête pour s'assurer que le mazoku ne joue pas un tour à la chimère.


Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que l'univers utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétends à aucun moment qu'ils m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Hajime Kanzaka / Rui Araizumi / Kadokawa Shoten / TV TOKYO / SOFTX / Marubeni qui j'espère ne m'en voudrons pas de les avoir empruntés. Par contre les événements décrits dans cette histoire sortent tout droit de mon imagination.  
  
Ruby-eye  
  
Chapitre 1 : Sur les traces d'un remède pour Zelgadis.  
  
C'était une belle après-midi sur le monde de Ceipheid. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et la température agréable pour la saison. A bien y penser, il faisait souvent beau sur cette planète, sûrement un don de L- sama. Bref, quitte à me répéter c'était une belle journée sur ce monde ou la magie, les dragons et les mazokus régnaient.  
  
« FIREBALL »  
  
Pour tout vous dire, certes il faisait beau ; mais ce n'était certainement pas une journée qui s'annonçait d'une quiétude transcendante. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant, la planète où habitait Lina Inverse, la tueuse de bandit, la terreur des dragons, l'ennemi de la nature, l'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction, etc.…ne sera jamais un monde paisible. Je ne dis pas que tous les malheurs de ce monde étaient de sa faute ; mais lorsqu'une crise couvait ou qu'une catastrophe à l'échelle mondiale se préparait, on pouvait être sûr de la trouver mêlée à cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
En ce moment, Lina était entrain de faire un gros retrait d'espèce. Entendez, notre sorcière rousse n'était pas du genre à aller dans une banque pour piocher dans ses économies. Non, elle appliquait ses grands principes de moral : il fallait punir les bandits et les voleurs de tout acabit et leur confisquer leur butin pour les guérir de leurs mauvaises habitudes. Bien entendu, comme personne ne venait jamais réclamer ce qui avaient été volé, il était normal d'en disposer à sa guise comme d'une contribution généreuse pour le bien être des justiciers. Malgré tout, quelques esprits chagrins considéraient que ce genre d'acte de moralité ne se résumait qu'à une chose : Voler les voleurs pour se remplir les poches. Mais généralement, ce genre de pisse-vinaigre finissait toujours par se taire, désarmé par les arguments percutants de Mlle Inverse.  
  
Lorsque la boule de feu explosa, elle rasa les défenses minutieusement bâties pour protéger la forteresse des bandits. Les tours de guet s'effondrèrent, la palissade balayée et les gardes sévèrement brûlés et mis hors de combat. C'était la confusion générale dans le campement. Les voleurs couraient dans tout les sens ; paniqués devant cette attaque soudaine. La fumé et les flammes se dissipèrent et révélèrent une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, petite, avec une cape noire et des cheveux de feu qui brillaient dans l'éclat de ce brasier. Elle arborait le sourire confiant et satisfait du chat qui allait engloutir un canari. A ses côtés se tenait, un homme grand, beau, de longs cheveux blonds avec sur son visage noble un air confiant. Il s'agissait, vous vous en doutez de Lina Inverse et de son éternel garde du corps et complice Gourry Gabriev.  
  
Nos deux héros avec la précision et l'efficacité qui les caractérisaient, se jetèrent dans la bataille et se firent un devoir de montrer à ses mauvais garçons que le crime ne payait pas. Lina enchaîna sortilèges sur sortilèges. Brûlant avec FIREBALL et FLARE ARROW, électrocutant avec DigGU volt, les catapultant dans le ciel avec DILL BRAND. Bien entendu, si l'envie lui prenait, la rouquine n'hésitait pas à se servir d'autre sort pour rompre la monotonie. Après tout, un peu d'originalité ne faisait pas de mal. Gourry quant à lui, fit la démonstration sans équivoque de ses capacités à l'épée. Sa vitesse supersonique, sa force surhumaine, ses réflexes inimaginables et sa concentration profonde, faisaient de lui un guerrier de tout premier ordre et lui permettaient de balayer ses adversaires visiblement beaucoup moins doués.  
  
Les bandits furent bientôt pour la plus part vaincus et mis en déroute et il ne resta dans le camp que ce duo si efficace et le chef de cette bande de hors la loi. C'était un homme grand, plutôt élégant, des cheveux noirs, des yeux violets, un visage racé et un nez patricien. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un seigneur que d'un bandit mais de nos jours, on trouvait de tout dans cette profession.  
  
« Je suis Kallas Mels Rulwan, seigneur légitime de Rulwania, se présenta-t- il avec morgue en toisant Lina et Gourry. »  
  
Les Slayers le regardèrent dubitativement, absolument pas impressionnés par cette entrée en matière.  
  
« Tu entends çà Lina ? C'est un seigneur. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on rencontre un bandit avec des origines. »  
  
« J'ai été injustement spolié de mon héritage. Est-ce mon frère qui vous envoie marauds ? »  
  
« Sûrement un bâtard d'un nobliau quelconque qui s'est fait virer à la mort de son vieux, ajouta Lina en haussant les épaules »  
  
« Quoi ? ! Comment osez-vous ? »  
  
« Comme c'est triste ! Fit Gourry d'un air compatissant. Voir quelqu'un de si bien élevé tourner si mal. »  
  
« Tu sais Gourry, répondit Lina d'un air neutre, çà arrive souvent. Donne- lui un an ou deux et il sera aussi sale et grossier que tous les autres. »  
  
« Comment osez-vous m'ignorer comme çà, écuma le chef des voleurs, je suis… »  
  
« Ouais ! Fit Lina en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, c'est bien un noble. Il a assez de sang-bleu pour être carrément lourdingue. »  
  
« SILENCE ! Hurla le bandit en dégainant son arme. »  
  
« Dis Lina ! Fit Gourry en défouraillant son épée à son tour, tu me le laisses ? Il n'a pas l'air trop mauvais avec une épée. »  
  
Lina sembla considérer la question et sourit.  
  
« OK ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu ne traînes pas. Tache d'avoir réglé la question quand je reviendrai. »  
  
« Je vais vous faire payer votre impertinence, écuma le supposé seigneur »  
  
Lina, ignorant complètement cette petite frappe, se mit en marche vers la forteresse désertée par les voleurs.  
  
« Revient catin ! Hurla le nobliau. »  
  
La sorcière se retourna brusquement ; son visage était un masque furieux, des petits crocs hostiles, les yeux en feu, crachant littéralement des flammes.  
  
« QUOI ! Hurla-t-elle de rage. TU M'AS APPELEE COMMENT LA! »  
  
Le brigand avec des prétentions sociales se retrouva figé sur place par l'accès de rage de la sorcière.  
  
« Je…euh…balbutia-t-il. »  
  
« FIREBALL »  
  
Il fallait s'y attendre ; personne n'insultait Lina Inverse sans être sévèrement puni. La sorcière tira une boule de feu qui explosa en atteignant sa cible et carbonisa le bandit aristocrate. Il ne resta qu'un tas de viande grillé, gémissant de douleur.  
  
« Eh Lina ! Tu avais dit qu'il était à moi, geint Gourry dépité d'être privé d'un bon duel. »  
  
« Ferme-la, répliqua Lina sèchement. Tu as entendu de quoi il m'a traité ? ! »  
  
« C'est sûr, nota-t-il, ce n'était pas très poli. Il n'était pas si bien élevé après tout. »  
  
« Assez discuté, l'interrompit la rouquine. Allons plutôt chercher leur trésor. »  
  
Il pénétrèrent alors dans la forteresse. Explorant les corridors. Le bâtiment était un ancien château au bord de la ruine. Il avait dut par le passé être la résidence d'un petit seigneur. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Les rares tentures ne dissimulaient plus que les trous dans les murs. Les deux compères s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des tapisseries. Elle était dans un triste état mais on pouvait voir qu'elle avait été vraiment jolie. La chose la plus étrange la concernant, c'est qu'elle bougeait de manière suspicieuse.  
  
« Tu as vu çà Gourry ? Demanda Lina. C'est pas trop moche pour un vieux chiffon. »  
  
« Cà me rappelle un peu les ouvrages de ma grand-mère, commenta le guerrier. Cela dit, elle a connu de meilleur jour. »  
  
Lina frappa violemment le renflement suspect derrière la tenture. Un cri se fit entendre et un homme s'effondra aux pieds de nos héros.  
  
« Regarde-moi çà ! Les rats sont bien gros dans les environs. »  
  
Le rat en question, c'était l'un des survivants qui avait eu assez de bon sens pour se cacher pour éviter de se faire massacrer.  
  
« Pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal, supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »  
  
Lina l'examina avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
« On dirait que dans cette petite bande d'abrutis, il y avait quelqu'un avec assez de jugeote pour se cacher. »  
  
« Pitié ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces filous. Je suis innocent. »  
  
Même Gourry se rendit compte que c'était un tissu de mensonge. Il avait la tête de l'emploi, une mine patibulaire, un faciès porcin et des yeux chassieux. Il portait également le genre de vêtements auxquels on rattachait aux bandits. Mais la preuve la plus accablante était l'épée à sa ceinture.  
  
« Corrige-moi si je me trompe Lina, dit Gourry d'un air pensif, mais ce gars là nous ment. »  
  
« Et si tu l'as remarqué mon petit Gourry, renchérit la sorcière, c'est qu'en prime, il ment très mal. »  
  
Le voyou se mit à paniquer et à pleurer hystériquement, terrorisé par nos deux héros car à la différence de son snob de chef, il les avait reconnus. Petite fille, petite poitrine, assez terrifiante pour faire détaler un dragon hors de sa tanière accompagnée d'un grand balaise pas très futé. C'était Lina Inverse, la tueuse de bandit. Notre hors-la-loi savait que ses chances de survie étaient proches du néant.  
  
« Arrête un peu ! Fit Gourry gêné par ce comportement. Soit un homme et arrête de pleurer comme une fillette. »  
  
« Par pitié ! Ne me faite pas de mal. Si vous m'épargnez, je ferrais n'importe quoi. »  
  
Lina considéra un moment la situation. Elle commençait à avoir faim et ne tenait pas à fouiller cette place forte de fond en comble.  
  
« OK ! Fit Lina en frappa son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tu pourras peut-être sauver ta triste peau. »  
  
Ce pathétique criminel se jeta au genou de Lina, lui encerclant les jambes, la remerciant de l'avoir épargner. Lina, irritée par cet étalage, lui donna un violant coup de pied qui l'envoya se heurter contre un mur.  
  
« Bas Les pattes gros poux ! Rugit Lina. Tu me fais encore un coup de ce genre et tu vas faire connaissance avec FIREBALL. Allez ! Remues-toi les fesses et emmènes au trésor. »  
  
Le bandit se releva péniblement et regarda la sorcière rousse avec effroi.  
  
« Le…le trésor ! Balbutia-t-il. Non ! Demandez-moi n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas çà. Le boss va me tuer. »  
  
Lina le toisa avec un sourire cruel et créa dans la paume de sa main une boule de feu.  
  
« C'est toi qui vois, fit-elle toujours souriante, je te grille immédiatement comme un goret ou tu tentes ta chance avec ton chef. Décide- toi vite ! Cette boule de feu commence vraiment à me démanger. »  
  
Le malfrat recula frénétiquement contre le mur. Il était sur le point de faire dans son pantalon.  
  
« Je le ferais ! Je le ferais ! Par pitié ne me faite pas griller. »  
  
Lina dispersa la boule de feu et hocha la tête de satisfaction.  
  
« OK ! Allez monsieur le guide ! Passez devant ! »  
  
Les deux Slayers, guidés par le voleur, s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Il n'y avait aucun piège, aucune chausse-trappe. Une vrai partie de campagne. Cette bande de voleur avait dut-être particulièrement confiante en ses défenses.  
  
« Lina, fit Gourry, tu ne trouves pas que tu as été un peu dure ? »  
  
« Dure ? Tu veux rigoler, j'espère ! D'ailleurs les bandits n'ont aucun droit. Cet idiot va nous faire gagner du temps. Je commence à avoir faim et je veux pas m'éterniser ici. »  
  
« Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit-il, moi aussi je me taperai bien un bon poulet rôti. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent alors devant une lourde porte cerclé de fer. Leur guide était nerveux, suant à grosse goutte ; il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas provoquer ces guerriers.  
  
« Nous-y voilà. Je peux partir maintenant ? »  
  
« Une petite minute, répondit Lina en inspectant la porte minutieusement. Elle ne serait pas piégée ? »  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée mlle Inverse. Je ne suis pas chargé de la sécurité. »  
  
« Le meilleur moyen de savoir, fit Gourry en hochant la tête, c'est de l'ouvrir. »  
  
Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière.  
  
« Et j'ai justement le candidat idéal pour cette mission, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le voleur avec une lueur amusé dans les yeux. »  
  
Le criminel se mit à suer à grosse goutte. Il avait espéré sauver sa peau en les faisant tomber dans le piège qui protégeait la porte. Malheureusement, Lina Inverse était trop perspicace pour se laisser prendre par un truc pareil.  
  
« Attendez ! Vous avez dit que vous me laisserez partir si… »  
  
« Et je te dis maintenant d'ouvrir cette porte, invoquant une fois de plus une boule de feu dans sa main. »  
  
Les épaules du bandit s'affaissèrent et, résigné, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa ses mains sur la surface, fit une prière et poussa. Il savait ce qui l'attendait mais les chances de survie après une chute de plusieurs mètres étaient plus grandes que celle d'échapper en vie à la colère de Lina Inverse. Le piège se déclencha et le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds du hors-la-loi, le précipitant dans une oubliette.  
  
« Le vieux coup de l'oubliette, commenta Lina. Décidément, les grands classiques ne meurent jamais. »  
  
« C'est pas très original, fit Gourry. Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autre ? »  
  
« Dans la chambre au trésor ! Non, ce serait trop risqué pour eux. »  
  
La magicienne lévita au-dessus du précipice tandis que Gourry sauta.  
  
« Jackpot ! S'exclama Lina le sourire aux lèvres devant l'amoncellement de richesse, comment des minables dans leur genre ont pu amasser autant. Il y a de quoi vivre en grand seigneur pendant trois mois. »  
  
« Leur chef a dit qu'il était noble. Il doit y avoir aussi ses propres fonds. Il veut peut être lever une armée avec çà. »  
  
« Et bien ! Pour préserver la paix, nous devons confisquer tout çà, dit Lina ravie de ce développement. »  
  
Gourry hocha la tête d'approbation, souriant et s'imaginant le genre de festin qu'ils allaient se payer pendant les mois à venir. Lina se mit à trier tandis que Gourry monta la garde. Le trésor consistait surtout en une vaste quantité de pièce d'or et de bijoux, une collection de vases anciens qui aurait mis Filia en transe et l'attirail magique d'un sorcier sans grande envergure. Les amulettes et les instruments n'avaient rien de particulier et ne sortaient en rien de l'ordinaire. Lina serait heureuse d'en tirer un prix acceptable.  
  
Une fois que tout fut séparé, elle retira sa cape et la jeta sur le tas d'or et de bijoux.  
  
« FILL, prononça-t-elle à haute-voix »  
  
La cape se mit à avaler les trésors goulûment et bientôt se retrouva sur le sol nu.  
  
« Je regrette pas les cinq cents pièces d'or que ce charme m'a coûté. »  
  
« Cà ne va pas être trop lourd ? demanda Gourry »  
  
« Mais non ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, l'or va… »  
  
Lina s'interrompit sachant pertinemment que ses explications entreraient par une oreille pour en ressortir de l'autre.  
  
« Laisse tomber ! Fait moi confiance ! Fit-elle en se tenant la tête, résignée devant la vacuité mentale de son partenaire. »  
  
« Si tu le dis Lina, répondit-il avec son sourire innocent qui l'agaçait tout autant qui la désarmait. »  
  
La sorcière reprit sa cape et réitéra l'opération. La chambre au trésor fut rapidement vidée. Les deux Slayers allaient pouvoir rouler sur l'or pendant un bon moment et Lina se consacrer à la conception de son dernier sortilège, une variation de GAAV FLARE mais avec comme source de puissance le Lord of Nightmare.  
  
Le GIGA SLAVE qui n'était qu'une variation du DRAGON SLAYER, était bien trop puissant et incontrôlable. Elle voulait un sort antipersonnel, qui ne causerait pas autant de dégât. Suivant cette perspective, elle aurait pu se contenter de RAGNA BLADE mais son principal défaut, la nécessité de s'approcher de sa cible, constituait un grave point faible.  
  
« On s'est vraiment rempli les poche, commenta Gourry. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »  
  
« Je dois travailler sur mon nouveau sort. Au fait, çà te dirait d'aller manger chez Ashford ? »  
  
« Tu veux rigoler ! J'ai hâte de goûter à son dragon. Tu crois qu'il en a encore. »  
  
« Tu peux compter la dessus. Je lui ai fait promettre la dernière fois qu'on est passé de nous préparer du ragoût de dragon aux cinq herbes. Ce sera bientôt près. Et s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il n'a pas intérêt à nous resservir de la viande de verre de terre. »  
  
« J'avais trouvé çà plutôt bon moi. »  
  
« C'est parce que tu n'es pas un gourmet. Tu avalerais n'importe quoi. »  
  
« Et toi, répondit le bretteur, tu crois peut-être que tu manges avec modération. »  
  
« J'ai besoin d'énergie, répliqua la sorcière, et je sais faire la différence. »  
  
Les deux slayers quittèrent la chambre forte, puis la forteresse. Le chef des bandits avait disparut ; il avait dû ramper quelque part pour se soigner. C'était une belle journée sur le monde de Ceipheid, en tout cas pour Lina et Gourry qui s'étaient remplis les poches assez facilement.  
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard,.  
  
La forêt était calme et les deux voyageurs sur le chemin se rendait dans le village le plus proche. C'était Lina et Gourry qui revenaient d'une de leur chasse au bandit. La chose que l'on doit se rappeler lorsque l'on travaille dans cette partie et de ne jamais garder son butin et de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. L'or et les pierreries pouvaient attendre mais les bijoux et les objets de valeurs, magiques ou non, risquant d'être identifiés par les propriétaires qui en ont été dépouillés, devait être vendu le plus rapidement possible. Dans les grandes villes, on appelait çà du recèle mais si on pillait le trésor de voleurs de grand-chemin, il y avait peu de chance d'être ennuyé par les autorités. Les deux compagnons parlaient peu lorsqu'ils voyageaient comme çà. Pas parce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, c'était en fait tout le contraire mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire.  
  
Au détour du chemin, une ombre noir surgit des taillis et se campa sur leur route. Nos deux héros l'avaient déjà rencontré, c'était le chef de la bande de voleurs qu'ils avaient rossé plutôt.  
  
« Halte là ! Cria-t-il. »  
  
Les deux Slayers le regardèrent d'un air ennuyé.  
  
« Tient ! Fit Lina. Il est encore vivant ce lui là ? Comment il a fait pour récupérer aussi vite ? »  
  
D'habitude, les victimes qui étaient frappées par les boules de feu de Lina ne reprenaient pas aussi vite du poil de la bête.  
  
« Sa tête me dit quelque chose, fit Gourry, on ne l'aurait pas rencontré quelque part ? »  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment très fort, dit le voleur aristocrate, mais vous ne pouvez pas échapper à mes talents de limier. »  
  
« Tu as vraiment de la sciure dans la tête ! Tu te rappelles pas ce matin ? ! »  
  
« Maintenant que tu me le dis, je crois que quelque chose me revient. »  
  
« Arrêtez de m'ignorer comme çà ! »  
  
« Son nom serait pas Calepin, demanda Gourry. »  
  
« Non, fit Lina le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de voir le bandit suffoquer de rage. Je crois que c'est Chalande quelque chose. »  
  
« Je m'appelle Kallas Mels Rulwan, seigneur de…écuma-t-il. »  
  
« Oui ! Oui ! On a reçu le message, le coupa la sorcière. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
  
Le bandit reprit son calme et sa dignité.  
  
« Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai été impressionné par vos qualités. Vous avez rondement mené l'assaut de ma forteresse en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour ensuite vider mes coffres. Je voudrais que vous vous joigniez à mon armée pour pouvoir renverser mon usurpateur de frère et recouvrer ma place légitime de seigneur de Rulwania. »  
  
Lina le considéra quelques instants et sourit. Elle se demandait pour qui se prenait cet idiot. Personne de sain d'esprit ne rejoindrait une bande de voleur qu'il venait de décimer. C'était littéralement une invitation à un coup de couteau dans le dos.  
  
« Vous nous demandez de vous rejoindre alors que l'on vient de vider vos coffres, fit Lina avec un sourire sardonique. »  
  
« Bien entendu, si vous nous rendez tout ce que vous avez dérobé, Je saurais me montrer magnanime comme toute personne bien née. »  
  
Lina éclata de rire devant la sottise et la présomption de ce voleur et Gourry ne tarda pas à l'imiter.  
  
« Comment osez-vous, gronda le nobliau. »  
  
« Désolé mon petit père, répondit la sorcière. Premièrement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rendre quelque chose que j'aie pris. Deuxièmement, je ne m'associe pas avec les loser de ton espèce. »  
  
Pendant un moment, le visage du bandit aristocrate devint rubicond mais il reprit rapidement son calme.  
  
« Bien ! Fit-il. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. A L'ATTAQUE. »  
  
Il n'eut pour réponse que le frou-frou frénétique du feuillage et des taillis.   
  
« J'ai dit : A L'ATTAQUE. »  
  
« C'est…c'est…c'est…Lina Inverse, glapit de terreur un buisson. »  
  
« Je m'en moque, rétorqua Kallas. Attaquez que diable. Vous n'avez tout de même pas peur d'une petite fille qui n'a pas de poitrine. »  
  
Le raisonnement sourd de pieds martelant le sol, les cries de terreur, le craquement des branchages furent la seule réponse de sa horde de voyou. Ils étaient visiblement plus intelligents que la moyenne des hors-la-loi car il savait que certaines choses devaient être tut devant mlle Inverse.  
  
« Où êtes-vous passé ? Appela Kallas qui se retourna ensuite vers les tueurs de bandits. »  
  
Le visage de Lina était un masque de furie sauvage. Sa jolie frimousse s'était muée en un faciès terrifiant. Ces yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes où la colère et la haine brillaient d'un rouge sinistre. Ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace bestiale révélaient des petits crocs menaçant qui en une autre occasion aurait pu être considéré comme mignons. Son corps entier sembla être en flamme.  
  
« Plus sombre que la nuit  
  
Plus rouge que le sang qui coule  
  
Enfoui dans la spirale de temps.  
  
En ton nom, je fais serment aux ténèbres… »  
  
Gourry qui avait reconnu l'incantation se jeta au sol et protégea sa tête avec ses bras. Le bandit avec des prétentions sociales, faisant preuve d'une intelligence qu'il jusqu'à présent ne semblait pas posséder, s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt.  
  
« …Que tous les fous qui osent se dresser contre nous  
  
Soient anéanti par nos pouvoirs enfin réunis  
  
DRAGON SLAYER »  
  
Une explosion de plusieurs mégatonne vaporisa la forêt, anéantissant la plus part de la faune et creusa un énorme cratère. En son centre, protégés par un bouclier magique invisible, se trouvait Lina, toujours en colère, et Gourry qui se relevait et épousseta ses vêtements. Le guerrier préféra garder le silence tandis que Lina maudissait l'infortuné Kallas et l'insultait ainsi que tous ses ancêtres depuis la genèse du monde. Après avoir repris un semblant de calme, elle se retourna vers son compagnon.  
  
« Mais tu as vu çà, ragea-t-elle. Le culot de ce crétin. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard pour mon âge qu'il faut constamment me l'envoyer en pleine figure.  
  
« Un peu ? Demanda Gourry d'un air dubitatif »  
  
Le bretteur ressortissant d'Elmekia se retrouva immédiatement dans un head- lock porté par Lina qui l'étranglait douloureusement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Cria-t-elle. »  
  
« Rien ! Rien ! Peut plus respirer, supplia-t-il. »  
  
La sorcière le relâcha et lui lança un regard noir. Gourry reprit sa respiration difficilement, se jurant une fois encore de surveiller sa langue. Malheureusement, comment toutes ses autres notes mentales, il oublia. Plus loin, une silhouette sombre et brûlée se dégagea des branches et de la terre où il était enterré. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi fringuant et bien élevé, d'après la tirade for mal poli qui sortit de sa bouche. Kallas Mels Rulwan avait appris la règle d'or de tout les bandits : Ne jamais provoquer Lina Inverse en insultant ses mensurations. Espérons tous qu'il aura appris sa leçon.  
  
« Espèce de sale petite [censuré], [vraiment censuré], [ Absolument censuré] »  
  
Enfin, on peut toujours rêver.  
  
  
  
Ce fut au début du crépuscule que nos héros atteignirent le village. Fort heureusement, les boutiques n'étaient pas encore fermées mais ils durent se hâter pour pouvoir conclure leurs transactions avant la fermeture des commerces.  
  
Ils se rendirent d'abord à la boutique magique où, après un long marchandage, Lina vendit l'attirail de magie à un bon prix. Vous me demanderez sûrement pourquoi se donnait-elle autant de peine alors que dans sa poche magique, il y avait de quoi payer la rançon d'un roi. La réponse est simple. Lina Inverse venait d'une famille de marchand. Elle n'avait jamais eu le désir de travailler dans la boutique de son père mais elle y avait appris la valeur de l'or et que l'on devenait riche et qu'on le restait en connaissant les vertus de l'économie.  
  
Puis, ils allèrent à la bijouterie ou elle négocia les joyaux. Là, elle ne pouvait pas trop marchander car il s'agissait d'objet qu'elle avait pris à des voleurs. Un accord tacite entre la guilde des bijoutiers et les chasseurs de trésor garantissait qu'aucune des partis n'essaieraient d'escroquer l'autre ou de le dénoncer aux autorités. Le dernier homme qui ne l'avait pas respecté, l'avait amèrement regretté.  
  
Pour finir, à la nuit tombée, nos deux compères s'installèrent à l'auberge pour enfin remplire leur estomac.  
  
L'auberge était un établissement assez agréable et fréquenté tout aussi bien par les nombreux voyageur de passage que par les habitants du village qui s'y retrouvait pour boire une pinte de bière et échanger leurs histoires en toute amitié. Les deux slayers commandèrent comme à leur habitude tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte et cela en plusieurs portions. Ils furent bientôt le centre de l'attention de toute la salle car il était rare de voir quelqu'un engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture. Certain murmurèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas humains mais des dragons pour avoir un tel appétit.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent resservis pour la troisième fois, l'entré dans le restaurant d'un nouveau voyageur détourna l'attention de l'assemblé. Il avait une taille moyenne. Il portait des vêtements clairs, couleur sable, une épée à son côté, une longue cape, un capuchon rabattu sur sa tête et un foulard qui dissimulait son visage. Il émanait de cette personne une aura de puissance, de mystère et de souffrance qui rendait nerveux la plus part des gens. Lina le reconnut immédiatement.  
  
« Et Zel ! Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. »  
  
Zelgadis Greywers, l'exemple vivant et souffrant de ce qui se passait lorsque l'on ne lisait pas avec attention les petites lignes d'un contrat, se fraya un chemin vers eux. Malgré ses traits dissimulés sous son masque, un éclat de joie perça ses prunelles froides et minérales. Quand on était une chimère : un tiers golem, un tiers démon, un tiers humain, on savait apprécier ses rares amis. La plus part des gens vous regardait de travers et les autres s'enfuyaient en criant, vous traitant d'horreur de monstre.  
  
Zel, malgré sa triste condition, savait qu'il pouvait se considérer heureux d'avoir d'aussi bons amis. Souvent, ils l'entraînaient dans des histoires invraisemblables mais ils savaient qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Ils avaient ensemble accompli maints hauts faits que beaucoup qualifieraient de miracle. Parfois, lorsqu'il voyageait aux côtés de Lina et des autres, il se sentait invincible, capable de vaincre les pires démons et de défier les dieux eux-même.  
  
La chimère s'installa à la table des slayers, commanda un repas léger, pour la plus grande joie du serveur et retira son masque.  
  
« Lina, Gourry, dit-il, je suis content de vous revoir. »  
  
« Alors Zel, fit la sourcière, comment vas-tu ? Et Amélia ? »  
  
L'ombre d'un regret apparu sur le visage granitique de Zelgadis.  
  
« Plutôt bien, répondit-il. Quant à Amélia, je l'ai quitté peu après être arrivé à Sailoon. »  
  
L'ombre d'une inquiétude se fit voir dans les yeux de Lina. Zel était son meilleur ami et cela la peinait de le voir triste. C'était évident qu'il avait de l'affection pour la jeune princesse. Cependant, elle ignorait si ces deux là était amoureux.  
  
« Une querelle d'amoureux ? Demanda Lina d'un ton taquin. »  
  
La chimère fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard irrité.  
  
« Disons qu'après quelques jours au château, répondit-il, on m'a très gentiment et fermement fait comprendre que ma présence devenait dérangeante. »  
  
« Phil t'a dis çà ! S'exclama Gourry. »  
  
« Non, dit Zel. Le prince est comme Amélia. Il a la subtilité et le tact d'un mur de brique. C'est un de ses conseillés qui m'a fait comprendre qu'une princesse n'avait rien à faire avec une erreur de la nature comme moi et que je devrais partir avant que la situation ne se détériore »  
  
« Et tu t'es laissé faire, cria Lina en frappant la table de son poing. A ta place, j'aurai flanqué à cette vieille barbe la correction de sa vie. »  
  
La chimère haussa les épaules laconiquement.  
  
« Cela n'aurait apporté rien de bon en définitive. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le problème. Ils craignaient que je la séduise et que je me marrie avec elle. »  
  
« Vous êtes amoureux, demanda Gourry qui venait encore de débarquer. »  
  
« Elle a pour moi un simple béguin d'adolescente, répondit-il en fronçant ces protubérances frontales. Quant à moi, je la considère plus comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose. »  
  
« C'est dommage, commenta le blond, je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble. »  
  
« Décidément mon petit Gourry, gloussa Lina, tu es impayable. »  
  
« En tout cas, reprit Zelgadis, tant que je n'aurai retrouvé mon vrai corps, ma vie sentimentale restera au point mort. »  
  
« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras Zel, renchérit Lina avec entrain. A propos, tu as de nouvelle piste ? »  
  
« Peut-être, répondit la chimère, je ne suis encore sûr de rien. »  
  
« Tu nous caches quelque chose Zel, lui dit la rouquine. Allez raconte- nous ! »  
  
La chimère lâcha un soupire ennuyé. Cela allait recommencer. Lina et Gourry allaient s'inviter dans sa quête et ils finiraient encore mêlés à une histoire démente où le destin du monde serait, une fois de plus, plaçaient entre leurs mains. Au final, il ne se retrouverait pas plus avancé dans ses recherches.  
  
« Ce sont mais affaires, répondit Zel d'un ton neutre, je voudrais éviter de vous mêler à çà. »  
  
« Et pourquoi çà Zel ? Demanda Lina, nous sommes tes amis. De plus, comment peux-tu rejeter l'assistance de Lina Inverse, la ravissante et toute puissante magicienne ? »  
  
« C'est justement çà qui me fait peur, dit Zelgadis avec résignation. »  
  
Lina le frappa sur la tête avec son poing. Bien entendu, comme la peau de la chimère était trop dure, et qu'elle ne voulait pas se casser le poigné, elle s'était contenter d'un coup faible que Zel ne ressentit même pas.  
  
« Tu veux dire quoi par-là, fit Lina d'un ton dangereux. »  
  
« Je crois, dit Gourry, qu'il veut dire qu'à chaque fois que l'on voyage avec lui, il n'avance pas dans ses recherches et se retrouve traîné dans des histoires pas possibles. »  
  
Le visage du guerrier alla percuter la table après avoir lui aussi reçu un coup sur la tête.  
  
« J'avais compris idiot. »  
  
« Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de vous convaincre de rester à l'écart, reprit Zel. »  
  
« Rêve pas, répondit Lina avec un sourire espiègle. »  
  
La chimère soupira. Zelgadis était tout de même content de les avoir avec lui pour cette aventure. Son voyage en solitaire dans le désert de la destruction avait été extrêmement pesant et oppressant. Un peu de compagnie lui remonterait le moral.  
  
« Bon ! Fit-il. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Laissez-moi d'abord vous parler de ce que j'ai trouvé. Après avoir quitté Sailoon, je suis parti vers le Sud en direction du désert de la destruction. Phybrizo étant mort, je me suis dit qu'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans son domaine serait une bonne idée. J'y ai trouvé une ancienne citée abandonnée, à moitié recouverte par le sable. Après quelque recherche j'ai découvert la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Il y avait quoi ? Demanda la rouquine visiblement très excitée. Tu as trouvé de nouvelles formules ? Des amulettes peut-être ? Il faudra que tu nous y amènes. »  
  
« La plus part des écrits sont dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Mais par chance, j'ai découvert la section qui portait sur les transformations. La plus part des parchemins étaient trop endommagés. Mais, j'ai pu en trouvé un intact. Malheureusement, il est écrit dans une langue que je ne connais pas. »  
  
« Montre-moi, lui dit Lina. Je suis plutôt douée en langue ancienne. »  
  
« J'espère que tu veux rire, s'exclama la chimère. Je vais sûrement pas exposer un document aussi fragile entre la viande et le dessert. »  
  
Sur ce, ils se mirent d'accord pour y jeter un œil après manger. Lina et Gourry engloutirent leur troisième portion, se battant de temps à autre pour certains plats. Zelgadis mangea son repas avec plus de retenu et de bien meilleur manière et il attendit que ses compagnons finissent le leur en sirotant une tasse de café. Une fois rassasiés, ils demandèrent à l'aubergiste de leur louer trois chambres et se retirèrent pour enfin étudier le parchemin.  
  
Les Slayers s'était installé dans la chambre de Lina. Ils s'assirent à la table et Zel leur exposa sa trouvaille. La sorcière examina un long moment le document d'un air perplexe.  
  
« Et bien ! Fit-elle gênée devant son incapacité à traduire. C'est la première fois que je vois une écriture pareille. »  
  
« Oh ! Fit une voix derrière la chimère. La dernière fois que j'ai vu du Halberelian, c'était il y a deux mille ans sur une carte d'anniversaire. »  
  
Zel sursauta et faillit tomber par terre.  
  
« Xellos, s'exclama Lina. »  
  
Le démon, égale à lui-même, les yeux clos, un visage souriant à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, s'était matérialisé juste derrière la chimère pour la surprendre.  
  
« Espèce d'imbécile, rugit Zel qui se jeta sur le mazoku, le prit par le col et le secoua comme un prunier. Cà t'amuse autant que çà de m'avoir flanquer la frousse. »  
  
« Pour tout vous dire, répondit Xellos. Infiniment. C'est fou comme vous êtes mignon lorsque vous êtes en colère. Presque autant que Lina-san. »  
  
Zelgadis le relâcha en grinçant des dents, le jetant par terre.  
  
« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda la chimère d'un ton glacial. »  
  
« N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir comment se portent mes excellents amis ? Répondit le mazoku en se relevant. »  
  
« C'est fou comme tu a l'air sincère, fit Lina sardoniquement. Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Dans quelle arnaque veut-tu nous embarquer ? »  
  
« Vous êtes méchante Lina-san, geint le démon. Alors que j'ai toujours eu à cœur vos intérêts. »  
  
« Dis-moi Lina, dit Gourry avec candeur, est-ce que les mazokus ont vraiment un cœur ? J'étais pourtant certain du contraire. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non qu'ils n'enont pas, répondit-elle. Il va encore essayer de nous utiliser. »  
  
Puis, elle se tourna vers le mazoku.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? »  
  
« Et bien ! C'est un secret. »  
  
Il se trouva illico pris dans un Head-Lock porté par Lina.  
  
« Tu vas parler espèce de prêtre à la noix, rugit-elle d'un ton rauque tout en accentuant la pression sur le cou de Xellos. »  
  
« Arrrg… Je vais parler ! Je vais parler. »  
  
La sorcière le relâcha avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
« J'écoute ! Fit-elle. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir. »  
  
« Je ne vous ai jamais menti Lina-san, répondit-il en se massant le cou. Comme vous me l'avez si gentiment demandé, je vais exceptionnellement vous répondre. Figurez-vous que j'en ai aussi après ce parchemin. »  
  
Zel reprit le document pour le protéger du démon.  
  
« Ni pense même mazoku, grogna la chimère. Je l'ai trouvé, il m'appartient. »  
  
« Voyons Zelgadis-san, répondit Xellos d'un ton conciliateur, comment allez- vous en tirer quoi que ce soit alors que vous êtes incapable de le traduire ? »  
  
« Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui en sera capable. »  
  
« Ce n'est plus la peine, dit le démon, il se trouve devant vous. »  
  
«  J'espère que tu rigoles, s'exclama la chimère. Laisse tomber ! Tu ne t'en approcheras pas. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
« Soit raisonnable, intervint Lina, çà risque de prendre longtemps. Je n'ai jusqu'à présent jamais vu une écriture qui ressemble à çà. »  
  
« Vous feriez mieux d'écouter Lina-san, dit le mazoku, d'autant plus qu'en me comptant, il n'y a que trois personne qui puisse le traduire. »  
  
« Je m'arrangerai avec les deux autres. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. »  
  
« Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bon courage. Ces personnes sont très occupées et vous tuerons dés que vous poserez le pied dans leur domaine. Dolphin-sama et Dynaste-sama n'aiment pas qu'on vienne les déranger pour des peccadilles. »  
  
« Vraiment, demanda Gourry, et pourquoi ils feraient çà ? »  
  
« Tu as décidément de la compote à la place de la cervelle, s'exclama Lina irritée. M'as-tu seulement écouté quand je t'ai expliqué la hiérarchie des mazokus ? C'est à se demander pourquoi je me fatigue. Zel ! Explique-lui s'il te plait. »  
  
La chimère soupira de résignation. Zelgadis se demanda comment Gourry faisait pour avoir une mémoire aussi désastreuse et tout oublier en quelques heures. L'Elmékian était peut-être un des meilleurs bretteurs du monde mais il était incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Deep Sea Dolphin et Dynaste Graushera sont comme Gaav et Phybrizo, deux des seigneurs mazokus directement sous les ordres de Shabranigoudou. Allez les voir pour leur demander une faveur serait du suicide. »  
  
« Alors que moi, reprit Xellos d'un ton onctueux, votre sympathique ami Xellos, je suis tout disposé à vous venir en aide. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce parchemin ? demanda Lina. »  
  
« Oh ! Il indique tout simplement l'emplacement d'un endroit appelé la Source de la Transformation. »  
  
Le visage de Zel, rien qu'en entendant ce nom chargé d'espoir, s'éclaira comme celui d'un petit enfant devant les vitrines de Noël.  
  
« Jamais entendu parlé, fit Gourry d'un air perplexe. »  
  
« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, répondit Xellos. C'est un secret tellement bien gardé que seul les mazokus et les dragons très haut placés le connaissent. »  
  
« Une seconde, l'interrompit Lina. Si c'est le cas, alors le Beastmaster devrait savoir. »  
  
« Et bien Lina-san ! C'est un secret mais comme nous sommes entre ami, une petite confidence ne devrait pas faire trop de mal. Disons seulement que Hellmaster a amené avec lui dans la tombe beaucoup de secret très important pour mon camp. »  
  
« Je vois, commenta Zel. Dis nous ce qu'elle a de si important cette source et si elle peut me guérir. »  
  
« Comme son nom l'indique, fit le démon, cette source a le pouvoir de transformer n'importe qui en ce qu'il souhaite et cela à la perfection. Elle a été créée par le duel d'un mazoku contre un dragon, il y a exactement deux mille quarante-sept ans. Ce dragon et ce mazoku étaient tous deux maîtres dans l'art de la transformation et l'un comme l'autre se vantait d'être le meilleur. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de l'existence de l'autre, il décidèrent de se battre en duel pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, ils s'affrontèrent, revêtant des formes de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus audacieuses. Finalement, au bout de la septième nuit, chacun adopta l'apparence de l'autre. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment que les autres dragons et les autres mazokus arrivèrent sur les lieux. Il y eu une bataille et les deux duellistes furent massacré par leur propre camp. Leur transformation était si parfaite que personne ne put déterminer leur vraie nature. Plus tard, sur le lieu de leur mort, une source jaillit et alimenta un bassin. Quiconque y pénètre peut, d'une seul penser, se transformer à la perfection en ce qu'il souhaite. »  
  
« Et pourquoi elle a été gardée secrète ? demanda Lina. Cà ne vous ressemble pas de ne pas utiliser un outil aussi utile. »  
  
« Il y a une bonne raison à çà, répondit Xellos. Par le passé l'usage de cette source a causé bien des ennuis aussi bien aux mazokus qu'aux dragons. Les humains s'en sont servis pour obtenir plus de pouvoir qu'ils ne pouvaient en contrôler. Cà a causé une telle pagaille que nous avons été forcés de travailler avec l'autre camp pour y mettre le holà. Après cette histoire nos dirigeants respectifs ont décidé de la sceller et de garder le secret absolu sur son emplacement. »  
  
« Tu ne nous dis pas tout, fit Zel dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Tu pourrais très bien t'arranger pour t'emparer du parchemin d'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
  
« Oh ! fit le démon souriant, Zellas-sama m'a également demandé de vérifié si la source était toujours active. Comme je n'ai aucune envie de changer de forme, il me faut une personne consentante pour tenter l'expérience. Compte tenu de la condition physique de notre Zelgadis, il est le candidat tout désigné. »  
  
« Alors c'est çà ! s'exclama Zel enragé, tu veux te servir de moi comme d'un simple cobaye. »  
  
Le visage du mazoku était toujours figé en se sourire espiègle et quelque peu moqueur, absolument pas affecté par l'emportement de la chimère.  
  
« Voyons Zelgadis-san ! répliqua le démon. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que vous n'ayez déjà fait pour votre cher grand-papa. »  
  
Une lueur haineuse brilla dans les yeux de la chimère mais for heureusement la proverbiale maladresse verbale de Gourry se manifesta pour apaiser la situation.  
  
« Deux seconde Xellos, fit-il, si cette source est aussi dangereuse que çà pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquillement là où elle est. »  
  
« Et bien ! Répondit le mazoku. Disons que les choses perdues ont tendance à être retrouvées. Vu que Hellmaster n'est plus parmi nous pour s'assurer qu'elle reste perdu, il faut que quelqu'un se charge de cette tâche. »  
  
« Je vois, fit Lina, c'est un échange de bon procédé. Tu te sers de Zel pour remplir ta mission et en échange, il pourra redevenir humain. »  
  
« Si la source marche, ajouta la chimère sombrement. Cà pourrait-être encore un de ses coups fourrés. Exactement comme pour Dark Star. »  
  
« C'est peut-être le cas, dit le mazoku d'un ton amusé. Mais en êtes-vous vraiment sûr Zelgadis-san ? Seriez vous près à risquer la meilleure opportunité qui vous ait été présenté sur de simples soupçons ? »  
  
« Je dois y réfléchir, répondit la chimère. »  
  
« Bien entendu, fit Xellos toujours souriant. Mais tâchez de vous décider rapidement. Il y a bien des gens dans ce monde qui sauteraient sur l'occasion de gommer un petit défaut physique. »  
  
Le mazoku se volatilisa dans l'air comme il était apparu laissant les Slayers seuls avec leurs pensées.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lina ? demanda Zel d'un ton sombre. Dois-je tenter le coup et me laisser entraîner dans ses manigances. »  
  
« C'est triste à dire mais ce maboul a raison, répondit-elle. C'est sûrement la meilleure occasion qui t'ait été présenté. »  
  
« Ceipheid sait que je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de cet aspect répugnant. Mais de là à faire confiance à ce démon. Je ne sais pas si je le peux. »  
  
« En tout cas, fit la sorcière, il ne nous a jamais vraiment menti jusqu'à présent. Tourner et détourner les mots pour camoufler ses véritables intentions, passer sous silence certains détails mais jamais il ne nous a complètement menti. Ce n'est pas son style. »  
  
« Euh Lina ? fit Gourry avec une expression perdu sur le visage. S'il va essayer de nous avoir, pourquoi ne pas le laisser tomber ? »  
  
« Ce serait plus sage effectivement, répondit-elle, mais cette histoire sent vraiment mauvais. La mission de Xellos ne doit sûrement porter que sur cette source. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de très gros. »  
  
« Et comme d'habitude, ajouta la chimère, nous ne saurons ce qu'il a vraiment en tête que quand il l'aura décidé. Cela me retourne l'estomac mais je crois que je vais quand même tenter le coup, même si ses intentions ne sont pas claires. »  
  
« Et on va t'accompagner, renchérit Lina avec entrain et détermination. S'il tente une entourloupe, on sera là pour lui botter les fesses. »  
  
« Le meilleur endroit pour étouffer un loup, fit Gourry d'un air sérieux et sage, c'est le fond de sa gorge. »  
  
Zelgadis et Lina s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis fixèrent le guerrier comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.  
  
« Euh ? Fit-il confus. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
« Gourry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose d'aussi profond. Je me demande bien d'où tu sors çà. »  
  
« Ben j'en sais rien, répondit-il en souriant. Cà m'est venu comme çà. »  
  
Il réfléchit quelques instant puis frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing.  
  
« Cà y est ! Je me souviens. C'est une histoire que ma grand-mère m'a racontée. Un loup et une petite fille avec une casquette rouge, je crois. »  
  
Lina se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tint la tempe gauche tandis que Zelgadis, les yeux au ciel, lâcha un soupire. Tous deux arboraient un air résigné devant la simplicité d'esprit du bretteur.  
  
« Je suppose qu'on a les références qu'on peut, constata Zel d'un air ennuyé. »  
  
« Décidément, fit Lina, à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, tu sors une ânerie tout de suite après. »  
  
Après l'interlude philosophique de Gourry, la rouquine se tourna vers Zelgadis d'un air grave.  
  
« Alors Zel, demanda Lina, que comptes-tu faire ? »  
  
La chimère haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il. Mais j'espère que la nuit me portera conseil. »  
  
Sur ce, la chimère leur souhaita le bonsoir et quitta la chambre de Lina. La sorcière resta silencieuse pendant un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas très contente de la situation car cela lui rappelait bien trop l'affaire Dark Star.  
  
« Gourry, dit-elle d'un to grave. Cette histoire ne me plait pas et je suis sûre et certaine que Zel finira par accepter la proposition de Xellos. Il est trop désespéré pour refuser une telle occasion et pour te dire la vérité, à sa place je ferais pareil. »  
  
« Ah bon ? Demanda le blond d'un air perdu. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé mais pourquoi c'est si difficile de le guérir. Tu pourrais lui jeter un sort et l'affaire serait close. »  
  
La sorcière roula les yeux au ciel et soupira devant la candeur de son partenaire  
  
« Tu n'a vraiment aucune jugeote, s'exclama-t-elle. Le corps de Zel est l'œuvre de Rezo et le sort qui l'a créé est d'une complexité folle. Je l'ai examiné et à ma connaissance, aucune magie humaine n'est assez puissante pour le rompre. Si cette source est issue aussi bien de la magie divine que démoniaque, c'est peut-être sa dernière chance. »  
  
« Je comprends maintenant, fit Gourry. Mais Xellos ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, enfin je crois. »  
  
« Il faudra se tenir sur nos gardes, conclut Lina. »  
  
L'Elmékian resta silencieux tandis que ces informations pénétrait les barrières, non les murs d'enceinte de son esprit.  
  
« Gourry ? Demanda Lina impatiente. »  
  
« Oui Lina, répondit-il avec son sourire vacant. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre ? Hurla-t-elle. Dégage de là avant que je te grille. »  
  
Le guerrier ne se fit pas plus prier et quitta la chambre après lui avoir dit bonsoir.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, après un sommeil réparateur, les slayers se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Zelgadis était morose et visiblement n'avait pas pu beaucoup dormir. Lina, quant à elle, était toujours aussi joyeuse et rayonnante de bonne humeur et Gourry dans un état d'esprit similaire. Le guerrier et la sorcière mangèrent avec l'entrain gargantuesque qui les caractérisait. La chimère se contenta d'un repas frugal avec une tasse de café qu'il sirotait perdu dans ses pensée.  
  
Xellos arriva enfin, son sourire innocent coutumier plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il commanda une tasse de thé et les rejoignit.  
  
« Ah ! Mes amis, fit-il en s'asseyant à leur table. J'espère que la nuit vous a apporté quelques lumière concernant notre affaire. »  
  
« Arrête ton manège, dit Zel froidement avec un regard haineux qui aurait pu transpercer une plaque d'acier, je n'ai vraiment pas envi de supporter tes petits ronds de jambe. »  
  
« Vous me fendez le cœur Zelgadis-san, répondit le mazoku. Alors que je veux vous faire profiter de l'opportunité de votre vie. »  
  
« Et te servire de lui de manière éhontée, fit Lina avec un sourire ironique. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas changer sa nature ! répondit-il nonchalamment. Avez-vous pris votre décision ? »  
  
La chimère lâcha un lourd soupir et fixa le démon hostilement. Zelgadis détestait Xellos au plus au point. Son attitude condescendante, ce sourire moqueur et ironique constamment plaqué sur ses lèvres, son total mépris de l'être humain et sa manière détestable de manipuler ceux qui l'entour.  
  
« L'idée de te devoir quelque chose me rend malade, fit la chimère d'un ton froid. Mais c'est une trop belle opportunité. J'accepte. »  
  
« Excellant ! Excellant ! s'exclama le démon. Laissez-moi étudier la carte un moment et nous pourrons nous mettre en route. »  
  
« Pas si vite mazoku ! dit Lina. Gourry et moi, nous allons aussi venir. Pour t'empêcher de lui faire un sale coup. N'est-ce pas Gourry ? »  
  
« Ouais ! répondit le blond. Tu nous fais toujours des ennuis. »  
  
« Oh ! Pourquoi si peu de foi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. »  
  
« Plutôt à cause de toi, gronda Zelgadis. »  
  
« OK c'est décidé, s'exclama Lina. On va tous à la recherche de cette source. »  
  
Le mazoku hocha la tête de satisfaction.  
  
« Dans ce cas, reprit-il, montrez-moi la carte. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillé. C'est après tout une langue morte depuis plus de mille ans. »  
  
Zel sortit de son manteau le parchemin et l'ouvrit sur la table. Le démon se mit immédiatement à lire et détermina rapidement l'emplacement de la source. Les slayers après avoir payé leur séjour, partirent, guidés par le mazoku. Xellos lança un regard furtif à Lina inverse et sourit sinistrement lorsque aucun de ses ne le regardait.  
  
« Tout se passe comme prévu, pensa le démon. La première phase de mon plan va commencer. Ma maîtresse va être contente. »  
  
1 Fin du chapitre 1 


End file.
